Start of a new year & start of a new life
by yonna-chan
Summary: The 1st time Lucy spent New Year with Fairy Tail, it was filled with love but the second time it's filled with hurt and since then many things have changed. To Lucy the 1st of January wasn't just a start of a new year but it also marked the start of a newly formed life. And who knows in her new life, she might just find a new love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hey guys I'm just 13 so please take it easy with the reviews. Flames are not welcome but criticism is okay with me. So I hope you guys enjoy my story.

BTW person with the best review among the 1st 5 reviews gets a story from me!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Everything must come to an end and for the Fairy Tail mages and the rest of Fiore it was the end of the year and a start of a new one. Everywhere, you could see fireworks, people celebrating and enjoying themselves but among the people celebrating there was a certain blonde haired celestial mage crying her eyes out in her room.

LUCY POV

'Why? Why! What did I ever do wrong? I always gave him my attention, we were always happy, we never had any fights and I gave my love so why did Natsu break up with me!

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Luce, can you come with me for a second?"Natsu asked me while approaching me in the guild._

"_Sure Natsu why?" I asked _

"_I need to tell you something important" he said_

"_Okay"_

_We were walking hand in hand until we reached Magnolia park. I smiled recalling the time we confessed to each other under the cherry blossom tree on New Year's Eve._

_When Natsu stopped and started talking, the countdown was beginning already._

_10…_

"_Luce I know that when New Year strikes our relationship is going to reach its first year…"_

_9…_

"_But I'm not sure if I still love you because lately I've been having feelings for Lisanna…"_

_8…_

"_Lucy I know that you might be angry with my decision but please try to understand…"_

_7…_

"_I just don't have any love for you romantically…"_

_6…_

"_All I feel for you is sisterly love now, I hope you understa- it's okay Natsu"_

_I cut him off while having tears streaking down my face._

_5…_

"_Luce are you sure its okay with you?" he said while trying to touch my shoulder_

_4…_

"_Of course it's not Natsu but even if I said it wasn't…"I paused _

_3…_

"_Would you still stay with me? Of course not so it doesn't matter what I say…"_

_2…_

"_Because your still going to leave me right so I better just say I'm okay ,to stop you from feeling guilty…"_

_1…_

"_Goodbye Natsu, Happy New year" I say before running away despite his shouts calling for me but I couldn't hear him anymore once everyone in Magnolia shouted:_

"_Happy New Year!"_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys hope you like my first chapter stay tuned for the next one!_

_R&R and pls read my other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hey this is my second chapter so hope you like it and thanks to the 1st reviewer:

**leoslady4ever**

So here's my 2nd chapter, It's based on Lucy's POV :

* * *

LUCY'S POV

It's been 3 days since Natsu broke up with me and I'm just here stuck in my house with messy hair, red puffy eyes and a seriously starving stomach.

But now that I think about it, I shouldn't be here wasting my time crying while Natsu's out there having the time of his life with Lisanna!

I should be out there taking missions and looking for a nice guy who actually deserves me and will love me wholeheartedly unlike Natsu.

So once I made my resolve, I got up enjoyed a 30 minute bubble bath and went to my closet to find a new look for the new year.

Once I was done, I found myself dressed in a white sleeveless tank top, with a black leather jacket, tight black skinny jeans and my favorite black stilettos with white fingerless gloves on both my hands.

But aside from my new look I got myself a new hairstyle, two low ponytails.(A/N:Just like the ones in the grand magic tournament.)

I look at myself in the mirror and thought: 'Why didn't I do this earlier! I could've found someone better than Natsu by now.'

Well looks like I'm done with my job here, guess I better head to the guild.

* * *

AT THE GUILD

When I went in I could feel everyone's stares. They're probably curious why I didn't show up for 3 days. After 5 awkward seconds, I headed to my usual seat in the bar and as usual Mira greeted me.

"Hey Lucy, you look stunning. A new look for the new year?" she asked

And I nodded in reply

"How have you been? What happened to you? Ever since Natsu asked you to come with him both of you never came back but Natsu did yesterday but he didn't tell us anything." she said "I get it you and him went out for your honeymoon on your anniversary right?!"she continued with sparkles in her eyes

"So Natsu didn't tell you?" I asked while tears threatening to fall.

"Tell me what?"Mira asked clearly confused

"He broke up with me on New Year's Eve and told me he loved Lisanna" I said while letting a tear slip down my face.

After I said that the entire guild went quiet, so I made my way out of the guild and went to the park not knowing that a certain ice mage was following me.

_To be continued…_

* * *

__A/N: Hey guys hope you liked my 2nd chapter for this story. Please R&R and read my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hi here's my latest chapter hope you guys like it and I'm having a poll on who you think should I pair Lucy up with:

-Laxus

-Sting

-Rogue

-Jellal

-Loke

-Lyon

-Gajeel

and you can put others as long as it doesn't include Natsu and although this isn't supposed to be a graylu fic I might make it one if many people vote for him.

BTW I'd rather you not pair Lucy up with a girl.

So here's my latest chapter:

* * *

GRAY'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I heard. I know that Tabasco freak is an idiot but I never thought he was this much of an idiot to dump Lucy. After Lucy said what happened, she made her way out of the guild so I followed her to the park.

When she arrived, she sat on the bench and finally let her tears pour out. Thinking that she needs comfort I made my way to her and sat beside her.

LUCY'S POV:

I went to the park and started to cry while sitting on the bench but I was shocked when someone sat beside me and hugged me. Feeling the bare chest of the person, I could tell it was Gray, my best friend, so I cried more this time knowing that someone was here to comfort me. While I was crying, I could here him saying things like:

"It's okay Lucy just let it all out."

"Everyone knows Natsu's an idiot Lucy so don't be surprised."

"He doesn't deserve you anyways. You deserve much more than him."

After hearing those things I slowly stopped crying and turned to face Gray and talked to him.

"Thanks Gray I really needed that."

"It's okay Lucy you'll find someone better than him, someone who'll love you, care for you and treat you a lot better than him." he replied

"Oh Gray why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone like you instead? Why did I have to fall for a pink haired, dense and utter idiot!"I said slowly getting mad while saying the last part.

"Hey Lucy, it's okay you'll find your true love eventually and you know destroying Tabasco freak's persona isn't gonna help." He said, which made me giggle.

Then I said "Yeah I know Gray but I'm still mad at him and it still hurts you know." And I continued "I'm just glad I have a bestfriend like you around to protect me." I said while slowly falling asleep.

Just before I closed my eyes I heard him say "Don't worry Luce I'll always be here for you."

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the 3rd chapter. Don't forget to review and vote on who you think I should pair Lucy up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hey since only a few voted in the poll, it's still going on so remember to cast your vote for the person you want Lucy to pair up with.

P.S. Do not pair Lucy up with a girl or Natsu or Makarov, 'kay?

So here is my 4th chapter:

* * *

LUCY'S POV:

'Ugh, my head hurts so much where am I? Oh wait I'm in my apartment. Now I remember, Gray brought me back here yesterday. Well I better head to the guild I wouldn't want the others to worry about me.'

So I took a bath and picked my clothes to wear. After I was done changing I found myself in a gray ¾ turtleneck, white pants and white stilettos with diamonds on the heels.

'I'm really beginning to like my new look but they don't really fit the whole battle scene in a mission, which reminds me it's been a while since I've been on one maybe I should ask Gray to go on a mission with me. Okay I'll ask him once I get in the guild.'

So afterwards I made my way to the guild. When I arrived I walked in and saw Gray fighting with Natsu AGAIN. Why does that idiot have to be here! So after I saw him I called out to him.

"Hey Gray want to go on a mission?"

Once I called out to him, he stopped fighting and made his way to me and said: "Sure Luce let's go pick one out." After that we were about to go until Natsu called out and said : "Lucy! Why are you going on a mission with him? I'm your partner, you should go with me!" he said angrily.

Then I answered "I know you're my partner Natsu but that doesn't mean I can't go on missions with someone else and wouldn't it be awkward with you?" when I said this the whole guild grew quiet.

Then he said "Why would it be awkward? Because we broke up? Why? It's not a big deal anyways."

After that I couldn't take it anymore I broke down, cried and ran off while the others were calling out to me. I ran and ran not knowing where I would go then my feet grew tired and I stopped when I did I found myself in the middle of the forest. Thinking that no one was probably there I cried some more and screamed at the top of my voice and after that I didn't know what happened. All I remembered was that before I fainted, I saw a face of a man.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, I was supposed to update daily but I was busy with stuff. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hey guys this is my 5th chapter for the story so I hope you like it and I'm really sorry if my other chapters were kind of short but I really tried to make this chapter as long as I can.

P.S. The poll for Lucy's partner is still ongoing so please vote. 3

P.P.S. Don't forget to review especially Filipino writers.

* * *

GRAY'S POV

* * *

"Lucy!" I called out to her but she ran I was about to follow her when Gajeel and Wendy went ahead to do it.

'Oh no where is Lucy headed to? I just hope that Gajeel and Wendy find her together with the exceeds'

'Damn flame brain, why the hell would he say that' I got so mad that I called out to him.

"Oi flame brain! What the hell is your problem? What do you mean your break up wasn't important! When you broke up with her she was devastated and you treat it as if its worthless!" and with that I lunged at him with my fists.

"Gray calm down!" Mira shouted

"What was that for ice freak! If you want to know why I said that was because it really is worthless. What's the use of staying with Lucy if I don't love her anymore." He answered back and that's when I got really angry, this guy doesn't get it!

Then I said "You don't get it do you? I'm not angry that you broke up with her well maybe I am but the point is that I'm angry that you think that breaking up with her was just useless! By doing that you're treating it as if your whole relationship was worthless to you idiot!" And with that I saw him hang his head down from guilt.

I was just about to lunge at him again when a voice shouted " Stop this nonsense!" and then I realized it oh no I wrecked half of the guild.

She really isn't going to forgive me for this.

"Gray, Natsu look at the mess you 2 did! Just 1 week of being away and you already caused this much trouble!" I flinched when Erza shouted

Then I heard master talk to Erza "Oh Erza you're back. How was your mission?"

Then Erza replied "My mission was successful master though I never expected it to be that easy."

Master continued "Really? It was easy? I never thought that defeating a guild with 200 members and 2 of Fiore's toughest mages to be easy. Well you are strong my child. Anyways, do not be angry at Gray for the wreck he caused, he was only trying to protect Lucy."

Then she said "Protect Lucy? Why? Who hurt her!" I can understand why she sounds so angry and panicked at the same time seeing as Lucy is like her little sister.

I answered her " No one did physically at least but emotionally…" I drifted of turning to stare at Natsu.

I hope Erza got what I mean "Natsu! Why did you hurt Lucy? She's your girlfriend Isn't she?" She asked him while holding him by his collar. Then she continued " Didn't I tell you that if you ever hurt her in anyway, I would send 200 swords at you."

Then Natsu said " I d-didn't h-hurt her well maybe I did I'm not sure okay. Is it my fault if I fell out of love with her and broke up with her?"

Then Erza said " So this is all about him breaking up with her? If so then it will really hurt her but who wouldn't be and he does have the right to do that but only if he has a good reason and he does so how did he hurt her extremely?"

* * *

Ugh she also doesn't get it. Guess I'll have to explain again. "I know Erza but what hurt her most wasn't the break up it was because flame head here got jealous when Lucy asked me to go with her in a mission and said that he was the partner not me but of course Lucy said it would be awkward because of their break up 4 days ago and Natsu being the idiot that he is said that why would it be awkward when the break up wasn't important."

I paused and I continued "So mainly he hurt Lucy by saying that and that kind of translates to their relationship not being important as well."

Natsu was about to say something when Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and had 200 swords around her with flames in her eyes. All I can say is good luck flame brain you deserved it.

Knowing that Erza had it all in control I rushed out of the guild and began running around looking for Lucy. I just hope she's safe right now.

* * *

A/N:Hey guys I really hope you liked this chapter so don't forget to review and vote.

* * *

Please post your pick for Lucy's partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: Hey guys this is my 6th chapter so hope you like it and sorry for the late update.

I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK.

P.S. The poll for Lucy's pair is still going on.

* * *

GRAY'S POV

* * *

'I really hope she's okay. This is all that damn flamebrain's fault.' Just as I was about to start running when the rain started to pour down on me. Oh no what if Lucy gets sick-wait that's the least of my problems. I need to find her 1st so with much determination I ran as fast as I could and looked for her and when I reached the middle of the forest what I saw tore my heart into pieces, Lucy was there lying on the ground just before she got unconscious.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

* * *

I was unconscious now, I feel it but before I was I saw Gray. It's good to know that he cares for me. Then, I suddenly felt like I was being carried maybe Gray was taking me home. I'll have to thank him later.

* * *

AT THE GUILD

NATSU'S POV

* * *

'Oh no what did I do I'm a horrible bestfriend. I'm so sorry Luce.' I was just about to stand but I was a little injured from Erza's attack okay mabe not a little but a lot but I guess I deserved that. Then I saw Lisanna coming to my aid. Then I heard her talk : "Natsu are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" "It's ok Lis I'm fine just a few scatches here and there but I'm okay Lis" I reassured her but I hope Gray finds Lucy fast.

* * *

MASTER'S POV

* * *

'Ah young love or should I say heartbreak I remember when the ladies always used to fight over me and I had to break a few hearts. This guild is making me old I used to be the most charming in Fiore. I miss those times when fangirls used to follow me around just to have a date with me."(A/N:Yeah right!)

* * *

LUCY'S APARTMENT

NORMAL POV

* * *

As Gray arrived in Lucy's apartment while carrying her bridal style, he laid her down on the bed and tried looking for clean clothes so he looked through her closet and found a oversized black shirt. But just as he was about to change Lucy a thought crossed his mind 'Oh no I can't do this I'm a guy and if she wakes up she might think I'm a pervert but she's gonna get sick if I don't change her. Man up Fullbuster just don't look at her.' After battling with his self he decided to change Lucy while looking away. Finally after a whole 20 minutes he was done and you could clearly see how red he was. After he changed he was about to go but Lucy hugged him and pulled him closer in her sleep and after a few more minutes of Gray debating with his self again he decided to stay with Lucy and he began to fall asleep while stroking Lucy's hair.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, did ya like it then review and pls put your vote for her partner kay u can send it through reviews or PM. Anyways see ya!


End file.
